Too Close For Comfort
by nakiko
Summary: *Yaoi* Squall is forced to move in with his worst enemy Seifer and Zell is stuck in the middle. *Please R&R*
1. Default Chapter

Too Close For Comfort Chapter One: Problems  
  
Aloha all!  
  
This is a very old fic *my second one after Zell's So Called Life* that I lost and have just found. It's pretty awful compared with my recent stuff, but what the hell I want to share it anyway! LOL  
  
This fic is set in the Final Fantasy universe,but does not follow the events of the game, (eg.Rinoa has never met Squall etc.) Please R&R! Thanx,  
  
Luv Nakky  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
(The clash of metal,sparks singeing his bare chest..........it was raining....charcoal grey stormclouds blanketed the sky....the angry rumble of thunder overhead........)  
  
(......He looked up,his adversary's eyes were so cold,devoid of any emotion except that powerful arrogance he always wore........beckoning him.....a call to fight,stoking the violence in his heart.........)  
  
(He ran,striking viciously,blindly.......something hit him,a wave of confusion.......a spell?!?!?........he fell to the ground,dropping forward to his knees........the gunblade drew back,his mind racing.....he's going to kill me.....  
  
(Pain.........and a torrent of blood,running down his face,hot as hell.......and in a second he launched at the other......ruining his face with an identical scar......)  
  
"SEIFER!?" Squall bolted upright,his hands reaching out for thin air.He fell back against the wall with a thud,his body shaking softly.  
  
(What?........That same nightmare........)  
  
He took a slow,calming breath,wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead,embarrassed despite his solitude.  
  
(......how pathetic.......it's been almost a year.)  
  
Groping for the light switch,and not finding it,he stumbled out of bed and headed for the kitchen,instinct telling him that sleep was out of the question.Illuminated in the harsh,yellow light of the fridge,he picked at the remnants of yesterdays takeaway.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Yo.Squall,you okay?"  
  
(Piss off........)  
  
Squall opened the door reluctantly,after listening to the persistent,worried voice outside drone on for a few more seconds.Zell stood in the deserted dorm corridor,wearing a baggy Bruce Lee t-shirt and boxers.He lived next-door and was constantly visiting Squall to borrow food or hotdog money. "I'm fine.Go back to bed." Squall replied curtly and went to shut the door,Zell stuck his foot in the gap and tilted his head to peek round the frame, "You sure?....." He bit his lip,his eyes taking on a sudden concern, "That's the third time this week." Squall scowled at him and Zell removed his foot, biting back a little yepl of suprise.  
  
"Just leave me alone." He snapped and slammed the door in the martial artist's shocked face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(The next day)  
  
Quistis leant against her desk at the front of the class,skimming through her notes with an air of rehearsed professionalism.Most of the class,especially the Trepies,were riveted on her every word,it was easy to see why she was so highly respected at Garden.She began with a smile,  
  
"Today I'll be talking about how to use elemental attacks on different species of monster.Well-"  
  
Squall couldn't concentrate.He hadn't slept a wink since talking to Zell last night,just pulled the curtains back and perched on the windowsill,watching the opalescent moon hanging on the chains of night until morning.He grudgingly admitted it,but Zell was right.......the nightmares were getting worse,more frequent,so vivid and unexplainable.  
  
(Seifer.......I don't want to think about him in the day,let alone dream of him.......)  
  
He glanced over,three seats down to the left,there he was,sat between his 'posse.' He commented on something,sarcasm lighting up in his icy eyes.Rajin and Fujin smirked,barely stowing their laughter.Quistis shot them a disapproving look and Seifer waved to her casually and returned to his conversation.She rolled her eyes and continued speaking, "Anyway,the use of fire-based attacks-"  
  
Squall's hand moved absently to his scar,he'd never told anyone,but it still hurt......from time to time,whenever his thoughts were troubled,a throbbing ache would spread down across his forehead,reminding him.......  
  
(.....Hyne,that's so stupid.......snap out of it........)  
  
He forced all those nagging worries to the back of his mind and focused on Quistis's lecture.  
  
(...........Don't think too much,you'll only get a headache...........)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Zell leaned forward,searching down the line of desks..............Squall was sat at the end of the row,head in his hands,he looked so............  
  
(Depressed...........He's not okay.........)  
  
Zell frowned,he'd known Squall long enough to tell when he was upset,he didn't conceal it nearly as well as he thought.His eyes were locked on the computer screen,an expression of fierce concentration pasted onto his pale face.  
  
(.........Squall?...........)  
  
He watched the SeeD for a few seconds longer,wondering what was going on in that mixed up head of his.Zell sighed,turning back to the lesson.He was determined to find out what was wrong..... 


	2. Bad News

Chapter two:Bad News  
  
Aloha all!  
  
This is a very old fic *my second one after Zell's So Called Life* that I lost and have just found. It's pretty awful compared with my recent stuff, but what the hell I want to share it anyway! LOL  
  
This fic is set in the Final Fantasy universe,but does not follow the events of the game, (eg.Rinoa has never met Squall etc.) Please R&R! Thanx,  
  
Luv Nakky  
  
Ohh a disclaimer: It's mine all mine!!! Is something a mad Squaresoft owning deluded psycho might say, but I never will.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Who's gonna tell him?" Selphie skipped from foot to foot nervously,she sure didn't want to be the one to break this news to Squall.Quistis studied the papers for the seventeenth time this morning,she looked up at the SeeDs seated around the table and sighed, "Squall is not going to like this." Irvine pushed the brim of his hat up with a slender finger, "Can't you ask Cid to change it or somethin',I mean,he knows exactly how much they hate eachother." He suggested logically.Quistis adjusted her glasses, "I think that's exactly why he's done this.....forcing them together,it's a desperation move." Selphie stuck her tongue out pensively, "Yeah,but it's stupid........they'll either kill themselves or go wacko!" She screwed up her face,and the others failed to stifle their laughter. "Well,I guess,they'll just have to live with it." She replied and set off to Squall's room reluctantly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Squall's room-earlier that morning)  
  
Squall pulled the door open and stepped out into the sunlit hall.A few students stood in small groups,chatting noisily,laughing and annoyingly cheerful.  
  
(Does it hurt you to see other people so happy........?)  
  
It was too early in the day to be so philosophical,he turned the key in the lock and was just about to hit the cafeteria for some breakfast leftovers and maybe the training centre,god knows he needed the practice,when an all too familiar voice called his name, "Hey Squall?" Zell bounded up behind him, "Thought you hadn't heard me for a sec'!" He said brightly.  
  
(No,I was just ignoring you..............)  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Zell prodded, curiousity in his words.Squall stopped dead in his tracks, "I need some food." He replied blankly.Zell smiled at him cheerily, "Can I come,they might have a hotdog or two." He jumped infront of him,verging on hyperactive,as if he had too much energy to burn.Squall shook his head, "No." Zell's face changed in an instant,surprise in his sky blue eyes.Squall felt a subtle flush of guilt.  
  
(Since when have I been so cruel..............he's meant to be my friend...........)  
  
"Alright,but I need to go fight some practice battles later." Zell's happy expression returned and he dragged Squall by the wrist towards the cafeteria.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(The Training Area-Thirty minutes later)  
  
Zell lay on the dusty ground surrounded by the mangled bodies of several dead monsters.His black tank top was torn and the glisten of perspiration shone on his forehead.Squall checked his gunblade,satisfied to only find a couple of repairable scratches he turned his attention back to Zell. "You..*huff*....don't fool me....*huff*" Zell levered himself to his knees,breathing raggedly from the battles.Squall frowned,offering him a leather-gloved hand.  
  
"What?" "I know what's going on........" He met Squall's gaze confidently,any hint of flippancy gone from his tone.Squall wrenched his hand away,turning to leave. "Mind your own business." He growled.Zell's hand caught him at the waist,twisting him round to face the blonde boy, "Give me a break.You're my bestfriend for Hyne's sake........I can see that fight with Seifer still bothers you." Squall's eyes narrowed to deadly slits, "Yeah,but it isn't your problem!" Zell's face softened, "Why did you fight anyway?" He asked with concern.Squall glanced away,some forbidden chord struck by Zell's words.  
  
"He told me........" He muttered,barely able to believe he was telling Zell,of all people.  
  
(SHUT UP!..........He'll never understand!)  
  
"He said he wanted me."  
  
(......Great,fuckin' idiot.......he's gonna blab to everyone.........)  
  
"Wanted you for what?" Zell inquired cluelessly.Squall groaned under his breath,was he going to have to explain?  
  
(Don't make me tell you...............................)  
  
"What the HELL do you think?!?!" He yelled,not caring who heard anymore.Zell stared at him with wide,vaguely frightened eyes, "Seifer?........He likes you?" Squall ran a hand through his glossy,nutmeg hair, "LIKED.......he hates me,because I wasn't ready.........I told him,no and he couldn't take it......." Zell slumped against a nearby rock,his face bleached of colour, "I'm sorry.......I shouldn't have pushed it." Squall gave him a sad smile, "No....it feels better that someone knows the truth......just keep it quiet okay?" Zell pressed a hand to his chest, "Cross my heart." He replied and walked to the exit silently.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Squall's room)  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Quistis' face spoke volumes before she even uttered a word,this was bad news.........  
  
"Hi...." Squall started,not really wanting to hear this new problem.He ushered her over to his sofa,sitting down next to her without a word.She was fiddling anxiously with her long,blonde bangs........not a good sign............  
  
"I have-"  
  
"Let me guess," He supplied sarcastically, "Bad news." She frowned, " How did you know?" Squall shrugged, "Sixth sense?" She smiled tersely and carried on, "Cid has sent down an order, because of overcrowding,due to new SeeD candidates in the dorms,some SeeD's will have to share quarters." She bit her lip,  
  
"You've been paired with.....Seifer." Squall glared at her in disbelief.  
  
(This isn't happening............) 


End file.
